se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Richard Nixon/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Walter Scheel - Sin imagen.jpg| 1971 PRESS PHOTO WEST GERMAN FOREIGN MINISTER WALTER SCHEEL RICHARD NIXON. Historic Images Konrad Adenauer - Richard Nixon.jpg| US Vice President Richard Nixon greets German Chancellor Konrad Adenauer at Blair...HD Stock Footage. CriticalPast Kurt Georg Kiesinger - Richard Nixon.jpg| El canciller federal Kurt Georg Kiesinger (CDU, 3. ° desde la derecha) y su canciller Willy Brandt (SPD, extremo derecho) se reúnen con el presidente de los Estados Unidos, Richard Nixon, y su ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, William P. Rogers, en 1969 en Bonn. (© AP) Richard Nixon - Willy Brandt.jpg| Bundeskanzler Willy Brandt and US-President Richard Nixon. Benutzer:Wolpertinger (technical work) Helmut Schmidt - Richard Nixon.jpg| Nixon, West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, Foreign Minister Hans-Dietrich Genscher, and Henry Kissinger in Brussels. Cambridge University Press Francia * Ver Charles de Gaulle - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Nixon and General de Gaulle in Paris, 1969. RICHARD NIXON FOUNDATION Georges Pompidou - Richard Nixon.jpg| US President Nixon and French President George Pompidou prior to U.S. French summit conference in Reykjavik, Iceland. President (Nixon) White House Photo Office. Photographer : Oliver F. Atkins Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Pablo VI - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard M. Nixon at the Vatican meeting with Pope Paul VI, 09/29/1970. Photo: Robert LeRoy Knudsen (1929-1989) España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Richard Nixon.jpg| El príncipe, Juan Carlos de Borbón, mantuvo una entrevista en La Moncloa con Nixon. | EFE Francisco Franco - Richard Nixon.jpg| Francisco Franco (Ex Caudillo de España)President Nixon and Generalissimo Francisco Franco stand for the playing of the national anthems after Nixon's arrival at the Madrid airport in October, 1970. RED GRANDY/STARS AND STRIPES Luis Carrero Blanco - Richard Nixon.jpg| Luis Carrero Blanco Vicepresidente del gobierno franquista con Richard Nixon. Ebay Adolfo Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| Ayer, después de su entrevista con el presidente del Gobierno, Adolfo Suárez, Richard Nixon fue invitado a cenar en EL PAÍS. 1 MAY 1980. El País Italia * Ver Giovanni Gronchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Giovanni Gronchi was guest of honor at a state dinner given by Vice President Richard M. Nixon at the Pan American Union here tonight. Shown left to right: President and Signora Gronchi; Vice President and Mrs. Nixon; and Clare Boothe Luce, U.S. Ambassador to Italy. Getty Antonio Segni - Sin imagen.jpg| Antonio Segni, (L), shakes hands with U.S. Vice President Richard Nixon, during the latter's visit to Rome. Getty Giuseppe Saragat - Richard Nixon.jpg| Il 27 settembre 1970, il presidente degli U.S.A., Richard Nixon, è in visita a Roma e incontra il Presidente della Repubblica, Giuseppe Saragat e il capo del governo, Emilio Colombo. Photo: Associazione la lotta continua Giovanni Leone - Richard Nixon.jpg| Il presidente della Camera dei Deputati Giovanni Leone riceve il vicepresidente degli Stati Uniti Richard Nixon storia.camera.it Mario Scelba - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Premier Marios Scelba (C) standing with Vice-President Richard M. Nixon (R) and US Sec. of State John Foster Dulles (L) during an unidentified ceremony. Getty Emilio Colombo - Richard Nixon.jpg| Prime Minister Emilio Colombo with President Richard Nixon during a visit to the White House in 1971. Credit George Tames/The New York Times Mariano Rumor - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon, Mariano Rumor. (AP Photo) Aldo Moro - Richard Nixon.jpg| Aldo Moro con Richard Nixon, presidente degli Stati Uniti. Washington (Usa), 5-9 ottobre 1969. aldomoro.eu Giulio Andreotti - Richard Nixon.jpg| Arrival ceremony for Giulio Andreotti, President of the Council of Ministers of the Italian Republic, 04/17/1973 - welcome by Richard Nixon, US president. White House photo by Robert Moore Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Urho Kekkonen - Sin imagen.jpg| 1970 Press Photo President Nixon and President Urho Kekkonen of Findland. Historic Images Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Richard Nixon.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth is pictured with U.S. President Richard Nixon at Chequers, Buckinghamshire, in 1970. (Photo: AP Photo) Richard Nixon - Winston Churchill.jpg| Winston Churchill riding from the airport to the White House with Richard Nixon during his 1954 visit to Washington. Nixon admitted that his speechwriters should learn from Churchill. Winston Churchill. Daily Mail Alec Douglas-Home - Richard Nixon.jpg| (30 Sep 1971) British Foreign Secretary, Sir Alec Douglas Home, meets US President, Richard Nixon, and Henry Kissinger, at the White House. AP Archive Edward Heath - Richard Nixon.jpg| Sir Edward Heath, seen here with Richard Nixon at the White House in 1973, was British PM from 1970-74. AP Harold Wilson - Richard Nixon.jpg| Harold Wilson, pictured here (left) with US president Richard Nixon in 1971, told the House of Commons in 1966 that parliamentarians’ phones would not be tapped by UK security services. Photograph: Rex Features/Everett Collection Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Richard Nixon.jpg| Russia: Russian President Boris Yeltsin (left) meets in the Kremlin with former US President Richard Nixon in 1992. Reuters / Corbis URSS * Ver Nikita Jrushchov - Richard Nixon.jpg| Vice President Richard M. Nixon and Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev at the Kremlin. NARA. Special Media Archives Services Division (Still Pictures). RG306-RMN-1-21. Photo: NARA Leonid Brézhnev - Richard Nixon.jpg| US President Richard M. Nixon and the USSR leader Leonid Brezhnev aboard the USS Sequoia , June 19, 1973. Atkins, Oliver F., White House Photo Office Fuentes Categoría:Richard Nixon